


green eyes

by corpsecon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno is a good brother, past schlatbur, wilbur is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecon/pseuds/corpsecon
Summary: wilbur doesn't like tommy's secret escapades including his ex's son.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160





	green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for note, tommy & tubbo r 16 & 17, wilbur and techno r both in their late 20s and schlatt is in his early thirties.

tommy had been spending more and more time away from home during the day into night to hang out with his close friend, tubbo. 

phil always seemed too busy to be bothered, saying that tommy could handle himself, techno didn't want to admit his concern but did so in his own special passive aggressive way but eventually trusted tommy to do his own thing (since he couldn't exactly stop him), and wilbur... well he wasn't so easily convinced.

the one time he had decided to confront tommy about it, he had made a terrible excuse about 'meeting women' before running off.

so, like any sane brother would do, he followed his younger sibling one day. he wasn't surprised to find that tommy had ran all the day to the house of his distateful ex, assuming he was visiting his son.

what really surprised the musician though is when tubbo and tommy met in the woods near the house and practically ran into each other's arms, quick to press their lips together in a giggly embrace. 

the only word wilbur could really find to describe it was innocent.

but just the thought of his precious little brother in that sort of relationship with someone related to schlatt just sent a dark pit into his stomach.

wilbur was so caught up in his own turmoil he didn't even realize when tubbo and tommy were walking back to the half-ram's house, hand in hand and making dumb jokes in whispers to each other.

he took it upon himself to return home for the day, and of course tell their eldest brother about it. if anyone hated schlatt as much as wilbur, it was techno. he was very protective of his younger siblings, and with the whole fiasco that happened with their breakup, he was sure techno was still planning schlatt's assassination.

"what do you want? i'm trying to-" techno, of course, was not in the mood to listen to wilbur's dumb drama.

"tommy's dating schlatt's kid." wilbur bursted out, completely cutting off the pinkette.

"schlatt's kid...? you mean... the one who follows bees 24/7 and i've seen trip over his feet at least 9 times?" techno clarified.

"yeah but what does that have to do with anything? schlatt's offspring. half-ram. looks a lot like the bastard." wilbur said quickly, throwing his hands up.

"...i dunno wil, if there's anyone i'm not worried about tommy being around it's that kid. i don't think he could hurt a fly." the pig shrugged and went back to the book he was reading, "may be schlatt's but definitely didn't get his personality."

"you're kidding, right? schlatt was all charming at first too you know! it's a trick, obviously!" he scoffed, disbelief at the fact his brother wasn't even listening to him.

"man you are seriously taking this too far. you worry more about tommy than your own kid." techno said back, which wasn't the most reassuring thing that wilbur wanted to hear.

"what are you talking about? i talk to fundy everyday! he's doing wonderfully!" wilbur shot back, offended at his brother's comment.

"you had to hear about his transition from niki. whatever man, we shouldn't get involved in tommy's love life. if he's happy, that's cool. if someone hurts him, i'll kill em. simple and easy, just like i like it." the older man went back to his book, and basically just ignored the next five minutes of wilbur trying to justify how he was a good father and brother, and that techno obviously didn't care enough to help him, storming out.

a couple minutes later he heard heavy footsteps and turned to see his dad peaked into his room.

"what's up with wil?" he asked cautiously.

"tommy's dating." techno said simply, sipping the long forgotten cup of coffee on his desk.

"really? who? he's gay isn't he?" 

"it's the- wait how did you know that? i didn't even know that."

"dad's can tell. just like i can tell you and wil are both bisexual. you boys really didn't get my genes much eh? only straight bloke around here." phil sighed jokingly. 

"haha. get out." techno deadpanned, grabbing a book to throw at his annoyance of a dad before realizing he had already scurried out to save himself from techno's deadly aim.

the next day, wilbur was setting his plan in motion (it wasn't much of a plan, if he was being honest). he invited tommy to go to the beach with him, and told him tubbo can come if he brings his dad.

tommy was ready to argue that he didn't need wilbur's permission to go to the beach with tubbo, but just decided to go along with it since he wasn't interested in wilbur's weird way to talk with his ex, none of his business as long as he could spend time with tubbo.

after a while of convincing his dad to come, tubbo arrived at the beach with schlatt in tow (he only came once he hurt his ex would be there). 

tubbo's eyes lit up when he saw tommy and immediately ran over to him happily.

while the two kids were distracted, schlatt sauntered over to wilbur, eying him up and down.

"why're you using my kid to get back together with me huh? kinda weird there ya know." schlatt joked around.

"hah. yeah like i'd want to get with a bastard like you." wilbur spit back, watching as tommy and tubbo rushed over to the water excitedly.

"i guess i was a pretty pleasurable bastard then." schlatt responded back.

wilbur completely ignored the statement, "your son's dating my brother."

"yeah. so?"

"you know?" wilbur looked over at schlatt, who had his hands in his pockets and seemed nonchalant about what he just said.

"course i do. two horny teenagers under my room? hard not to know. i sleep in my office. those two have way more energy than i could muster up in a week, it's scary." schlatt shook his head.

wilbur decided he wouldn't even comment on how weird it is that schlatt was talking about his son having sex, pushing it aside for a second. "and you don't care? at all? you're fine with tommy and tubbo together?"

"yeah." schlatt shrugged, "why? you got something wrong with it? you turn racist all ofa sudden?" 

"i hate you." wilbur said simply.

"the kids having fun, so what! not causing my any problems right now." the ram chuckled, "plus i'd rather that kid then the fuckin' 8 foot tall one. he creeps me the fuck out."

"you mean ranboo?"

"yeah yeah whatever the fuck his name is."

"...well this was 10 minutes of my life i'll never be getting back. bye schlatt, don't ever show your face around me again." wilbur gave a limp wave before walking towards the water where tommy and tubbo were basically wrestling.

he supposed they did seem pretty happy, and tubbo was the right amount of strange to balance out tommy's over the top-ness. 

maybe techno was right? for once? he never thought he would say that about someone who bullied a kid over potatoes.


End file.
